1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pallets for shipping goods and more specifically to a composite pallet, which may be repaired if damaged.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous pallets in the art, which are not fabricated from wood channels and stringers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,157 to Cohen discloses a pallet. The pallet is fabricated from a plurality of slat members attached to a plurality of channel members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,796 to Morrison discloses a plastic pallet assembly. The plastic pallet assembly includes a plurality of boards retained by a plurality of stringers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,948 to Judy et al. discloses a knock-down pallet and stringer attaching mechanism. The knock-down pallet includes a plurality of interconnecting stringers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,191 to Gerber discloses a skid for supporting loads. The skid for supporting loads includes a pair of longitudinal rails attached to a pair of transverse members.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a composite pallet, which may be repaired, has a cost similar to that of a wood pallet and may be easily recycled.